Songs of the Heart
by merlinissocool22
Summary: Morgana is furious after Arthur foils her plans again so she seeks help from a magical crystal. When Merlin and the gang start expressing themselves to snazzy rhythms will anyone be able to stop Morgana? May turn into a reveal fic. Rated T for swears.
1. prologue

Hey! This is my first fic, so please review!

Disclaimer: I own Merlin! (_Everyone stares)_ I'm just kidding… or am I? (Everyone stares again) I am.

Warnings/info: Spoilers for all the seasons. Takes place right after season 4. Merlin and gang are singing songs, what sorcery is this? Crack-ish idea, but too serious to really be crack.

* * *

Prologue

To say Morgana was agitated would be the understatement of the century. It had only been two weeks since that peculiar white beast, who she had found to be a dragon had saved her from the brink of death. She didn't know why it had healed her; in fact she didn't even know how a freaking dragon could be alive. When she was hiding with Morgause for a year after merlin poisoned her, she heard that the Great Dragon, the last of the race, had broken out of his restraints and wreaked havoc on Camelot until Arthur killed it, ending the noble breed. She didn't see how a new white dragon had suddenly come into existence. Were the dragons secretly thriving? Did they go into hiding when they learned of Uther's ill intent? She would ponder that later, but right now she had more pressing matters to attend to.

Ever since she was mysteriously healed she had been working on a way to get revenge. She was outraged that Arthur had managed to usurp her from her rightful place on the throne again, alongside that stupid _servant _and her maid. She wanted nothing more or less than what was rightfully hers, and she planned to get it by any means necessary, so naturally when word came to her that there was a stone in the west that had great power available to those with the magic to work it, she scoured the land for it. And after two weeks of sleeping in caves, she had finally found it. As she thundered into the cavern she saw that it held signs of life. '_Druids,' _she thought and continued into the darkness. "forbaerne" she whispered and as fire in her palm vanquished the darkness Morgana saw that there were people gathered around her. She raised her palm, ready to attack. "We mean you no harm Morgana Pendragon. We have what you seek and are prepared to give it to you, just know that there is no soul alive who has the knowledge of what this item does. Tread carefully when dealing with magic you do not understand," said a Druid with a strange red crystal in his hands who looked to be the leader of the group. "I can manage," morgana snarled nastily, grabbing the object from his hands. She took off, mounting her horse and riding back to the cave she had slept in the previous night. "Camelot," she whispered to herself taking out the red tool of magic, "prepare to meet your doom."

* * *

There's the prologue! The other chapters will be longer, but I thought this was a good place to end it :) review please!

-merlinissocool


	2. merlin's song

So, now the real story starts! This chappie is going to be Merlin's first song. I already have a couple of songs planned out, but everyone is completely free to request songs! I may not get to do everyone's requests though. So, enough of my rambling- on with the story

* * *

Chapter one- Merlin's song

Freya. She was all Merlin could think about. Whenever he saw Arthur and Gwen kissing or holding hands, he couldn't help but be reminded of her. Ever since the wedding, Arthur had been much more open with public displays of affection. As Merlin watched from across the courtyard, he asked himself why the fates were so cruel. Sometimes, when Merlin saw them, he was so overwhelmed he just had to get away. As far as he knew, no one had noticed him being down, probably thanks to the plastered on smile he was so good at creating. Even if someone saw through it, he doubted they would say anything. He was just a servant after all, invisible, dispensable; no one even knew he was there.

Suddenly, Merlin felt something. It was magic, of that he was sure, and it was extremely powerful. "What?" Merlin said to himself, "What the hell?" and like that he suddenly stood up and started _singing!_

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house _

_That don't bother me _

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let 'em out _

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while even though _

_Goin' on with you gone still upsets me _

_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay _

_But that's not what gets me_

Merlin had no idea why he was singing, what song he was singing, or where the lyrics where coming from. All he knew was that he couldn't stop, no matter how hard he tried.

_What hurts the most _

_Was being so close_

_And havin' so much to say _

_And watchin' you fade away_

_And never knowin'_

_What could've been_

_And not seein' that I loved you _

_No matter what a witch made you do_

Arthur and Gwen were looking at him strangely, as well as Gwaine, Percival, Leon, and Elyan, who were on the training grounds when he started. He tried to stop once more, but had no such luck.

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losin' you everywhere I go _

_But I'm doin' it _

_It's hard to force that smile when I see my old friends and I'm alone_

_Still harder gettin' up, gettin' dressed, livin' with this regret _

_But I know if I could do it over _

_I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart _

_That I left unspoken_

_What hurts the most _

_Was being so close_

_And havin' so much to say _

_And watchin' you fade away_

_And never knowin'_

_What could've been_

_And not seein' that I loved you _

_No matter what a witch made you do_

_What hurts the most _

_Was being so close_

_And havin' so much to say _

_And watchin' you fade away_

_And never knowin'_

_What could've been_

_And not seein' that I loved you _

_No matter what a witch made you do_

_And not seein' that I loved you _

_No matter what a witch made you do_

Finally, Merlin stopped. Everyone on the courtyard was staring at him. He ran, with tears in his eyes, up to his chambers, and slammed the door behind him.

* * *

So there's the first chappie! The song was 'What Hurts The Most' by Rascal Flatts and yes, I did change some of the lyrics. Anyway, au revior (I think that's how you spell it)

-merlinissocool


	3. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE! **I'm having a hard time thinking of ideas for where this story is going, so I'm going to discontinue it. I know, I'm horrible, but if anyone wants to use this plot they can have it, but PLEASE PM ME FIRST! I'm really sorry guys, I suck!

-merlinissocool


End file.
